


“you distracted me!”

by orphan_account



Series: jimon drabbles (ᵔᴥᵔ) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, gotta love mundie games, laser tag au, simon out–smarts jace, they all go laser tagging and yea it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ↳ jimon + ‘take me laser tagging, push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.’





	“you distracted me!”

⠀⠀They're on Simon's bed, just lazily making–out when Simon suddenly breaks the kiss and sits down on Jace's lap. "I have a challenge for you." 

Jace entwines their hands.

"A challenge?" Jace asks, a cocky grin on his face. "Well, let's hear it then." 

"I want to challenge you to a game of Laser Tag." 

Jace frowns, "The hell is Laser Tag?" 

"A Mundane shooting game. No actual death ensues, of course. Well, actually there's a little bit of death but like, not real death, you're just out of the game for a few seconds. Sound good?" Even though they've been dating for a long time now, Jace still can't keep up with Simon's rambling. Simon senses it and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so," the vampire says, dramatically slow, "it's played in teams. Everyone wears a vest covered with electronic sensors and the point is to hit someone else's sensor with your gun. Got it?" 

"And how is this a challenge, exactly? I kill demons for a living. Like, to _death_ ," Jace mimicks the way Simon had said it. 

"I've definitely never seen you kill demons with a gun before. Could just be me, though. I must admit you look very sexy slaying demons, sure, but I don't make it my hobby to watch my boyfriend nearly get mauled to death every now and then." Jace rolls his eyes and throws Simon off his body, then hovers over him.

"Okay then," Jace accepts, "I'll ask the rest to join. Game on, Lewis." 

"Perfect," says Simon lovingly. "Now, where were we?"

*** 

⠀⠀The next day, Magnus portals the eight of them to the best Laser Tag place there is. 

"I can drive us there," Simon had argued but Alec, who had been complaining ever since the Game had been brought up, responded with ‘ _I think we're doing enough Mundie things in one day. We don't need to involve your Mobile of Death, too_ ’.

But now that Simon and Jace stand in front of the group, Simon being the caption of Team Yellow and Jace captain of Team Red, the lot of them actually look excited.

"You can pick first," Jace offers, "since you're gonna lose." 

Simon gives Jace a fake look of kindness before turning back to the group. "Tsk. Easy. I pick Luke." The police officer smiles brightly and fist bumps the vampire. He receives a yellow vest and matching gun from one of the employees. 

"Alec," Jace says confidently and Alec receives the same gear but in red. 

Simon then picked Izzy and Magnus, who both complained about the colour not matching their outfit, and Jace added Maia and Clary to his team.

After they've all put their gear on, another employee starts to explain the means of the game. "A ' _hit_ ' is made when the beam of light shot by the gun hits the sensors. In case you've been hit, the sensors emit a small field covering your body, making sure the hit is registered.

After the game is over, each player receives a scorecard showing exactly how many times they hit, or were hit by, another player. The scorecard also shows the overall team scores, high scores and bonus points gained during the game. Even the accuracy of the shots for each player is given. The team with the most points, of course, wins." 

While the man explains, Jace leans towards Simon and presses a kiss to his cheek, saying, "May the best man win, Lewis." 

Simon laughs coolly, "Try not to cry, Herondale." 

When the employees have left and the group gathers around in a small circle— Simon makes it known that none of them are allowed to use their supernatural powers. Simon takes the Shadowhunters' steles, puts them safely in a locker, and Magnus dramatically promises not to use his magic. And, yeah, he trusts Luke and Maia. 

***

 

Simon walks over to an empty station. There are starting stations all over the dark room and the only sources of light are the neon lights on the walls and the neon lit items scattered around the ‘Arena’.

Simon takes a good look at his surroundings— there are walls to hide behind, paths to run around in and spots to easily lose your attacker. _It's a maze_ , Simon realizes. 

He gets his gun ready. He's done this multiple times before, it was one of Clary and his' favourite places to go to when they were little. She liked the adventure, he liked to out–smart her. 

A loud voice instructs the players through speakers throughout the room. “The Battle will begin in three . . ."

Simon crouches and presses his back against the wall. 

“Two . . . ." He knows Clary is in the station next to him, and he knows she will run. He can hit her while he hides. 

“One!” A yellow light buzzes on Simon's gun, showing that it's ready to track points now. He does as he told himself to, and, as expected, he hears Clary walk from her station. 

Simon's back is still pressed against the wall and when he glances sideways, he sees Clary within a few feet of him, waiting, her back turned to him.

He gets up a little. When his gun looks over the wall but doesn't show any of Simon himself— he shoots.

Red light emerges from her vest and she groans. She resorts to hiding and patiently waits until the light has gone, then disappears out of Simon's sight. 

Simon knows that hiding in his station and shooting every passing creature from his rival team is very, very smart, but it's also kind of a dick move. Not to mention cowardly.

He wants to show Jace that he, Simon Lewis, the mundane–turned–vampire, can beat him at his own game. And oh is Simon planning on playing Jace's game.

Simon determinedly leaves his station and runs into the Arena.

The vampire slowls down to a speedwalk as he turns a corner. He scrambled backwards when he sees Alec's back, trying not to make any noise. Alec looks mildly uncomfortable and lost with a gun in his hands, and when Simon's got a good aim of the Shadowhunter's sensor— he shoots his laser. Alec jumps at the sudden red light.

The boy turns around and catches a glimpse of Simon, who's now hiding behind the nearest wall. 

The number on the small screen of Simon's gun reads _100 points_. 

Simon hurriedly flees before Alec can shoot him, too, and goes back to his quest to find Jace. 

He runs for a while longer, sacrificing his spine to stay low, and he managed to shoot Maia twice along the way.

“Where the hell is he?” Simon mutters, but then he jumps to the side as a vest a few steps away from him flashes yellow. _Magnus. Damnit_. 

Simon turns around just in time to see Jace zipping through an opening. 

The vampire smirks and slowly walks after his boyfriend. 

He follows him at a safe distance, and when Jace suddenly stops, Simon knows he's waiting for Simon to attack. Simon readies his gun, aims it as best as he can, but he doesn't shoot.

Instead, he waits, too. He waits for Jace to give up on waiting for Simon. He wants Jace to continue walking. Wants to sneak up on Jace from behind. 

It takes the blonde a good five minutes before he indeed gives up and starts walking away from his previous spot.

" _Amazing_ ," Simon says to himself, " _Oh how well I know him_." 

He knows his boyfriend has good hearing—though Simon has kept Jace under extreme surveillance the entire day so he couldn't activate any of his runes—so he tries to be as quiet as possible.

When Simon thinks they're nearing a nice, hidden corner, he stealthily runs toward Jace, knocks the gun out of his hand and presses him against the wall. 

"Hi, babe," Simon says smugly, pressing a quick kiss to Jace's lips. 

"Simon," Jace says bitterly, straining against Simon's hold.

Simon starts placing small kisses up and down Jace's neck and Jace groans. He's a weak man. 

Jace runs his hands through Simon's hair as he kisses him. He doesn't have his gun, anyway. Might as well enjoy it. 

"You're doing this on purpose," Jace whispers inbetween kisses.

"You're so clever sometimes," Simon praises. Then vampire moves quickly, he takes a step back to kick Jace's gun out of the blonde's reach while holding his own against Jace's vest. "But not clever enough." Red light flashes before his eyes and Simon runs away as fast, yet humanly, as possible. 

Simom smiles triumphantly. The yellow team is winning. He believes it's 1300 against 1500. 

Simon's startled when he suddenly hears a small beeping noise coming from his gun. He looks down— it's a countdown. Sixty seconds left in the game. 

Simon has to hide. He finds a decent enough spot and starts to count down in his head, his gun pointed towards the open space in front of him. He's sitting like a crumpled up piece of paper, but his vest is covered and his gun is at ready.

So when there's only ten seconds left and Jace suddenly appears— Simon isn't the least bit scared. 

"Ah, there you are. Hiding. Wow. So brave." 

Simon watches Jace lift his gun, but Simon is smirking. 

_Three, two, one_ , Simon counts.

And just as Jace is about to shoot, the timer beeps and the guns turn off. 

"No _fucking_ way," Jace says, astounded. Simon throws his hands up in victory and releases a loud _booya!_

"Yeah, yeah," Jace mutters, "let's just see the score before you accidentally trip over your own ego." 

"Like you always do?" Simon says, laughing, nudging Jace's shoulder. Jace rolls his eyes but throws his arm over Simon's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple.

The eight of them soon reach the screen. Both boys look up at it, filled with anticipation. 

Simon, and the rest of the yellow team, let out a roar of happiness when the results appeared. 

"We beat you by 500 points!" Izzy yells, clapping her hands. Alec rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You won. Congratulations. You cheated, though," Jace says as he embraces Simon.

Simon smirks, "Cheated? How?"

"You distracted me." 

Simon laughs. "Oh and is that your problem or mine?" 

"Oh, believe me, I'll make it your problem when we get home."

Simon grins, "Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! eva–elizabeth here. 
> 
> i want to take requests!! yay.
> 
> so, if there's a prompt or a dialogue or whatever's on your mind that you want to see my take on— leave a comment! 
> 
> thank you! (ᵔᴥᵔ)


End file.
